christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh, Santa!
Oh Santa is the first Christmas-themed Silly Songs with Larry segment that is featured in the first VeggieTales special presentation: The Toy that Saved Christmas. The song is based Larry waiting for Santa so he can give him his plate of cookies. While that, he gets a visit from a bank robber, a Viking, and a IRS agent and shares cookies with them (with the exception of the IRS agent until the end) Lyrics The Announcer: It's Christmas Eve, and Larry is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: Larry is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but crafty bankrobber! Larry: Who are you? Bankrobber: I'm a bankrobber! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes! I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels. So stand back, step aside you silly pickle! And let me in! The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Larry makes an offering. Larry: I'm not a banker ... I have no bank my robbing friend, but I have cookies--three yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one. The Announcer: The bankrobber is truly touched by Larry's good will. But Larry, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Bankrobber: (simultaneously) I'm a robber! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: "Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me?" Narrator: "Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Larry's door, but this time a savage Norseman." Larry: (surprised) Who are you?! Viking: I'm a viking! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I've come to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to ... step on your chickens! And soil your quilts! The Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas Larry makes an offering. Larry: I don't have land ... I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these my viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one. Narrator: The viking is also touched by Larry's good will. But Larry's thoughts are still with Santa. Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Viking: (simultaneously) I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Larry: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me? The Announcer: Larry is greeted now by an agent of the Internal Revenue Service. Larry: Who are you? Peach: I'm from the IRS! And I've come to tax your ... Slam Larry: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come ... Viking: Uh-oh! Larry: It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a cucumber like me, a good cucumber like me! Santa:'' I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come'' to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my nose'' ... Hey, wait a'' minute! Isn't that my belt? And what are you doing with my hat? So you're the ones! Bankrobber: Wait a minute, I can explain! Viking: We've changed! Santa: Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you!? You've been very naughty! And I've got a list!" Peach: Did you claim that? Larry: Merry ... Christmas! Category:Songs Category:Veggietales